


Shut up, Jim

by ForReasonsUnknown



Series: Kirkov [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim's a little shit, M/M, Pavel is hungover, badly written russian accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForReasonsUnknown/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: Pavel is hungover but Jim is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first post on AO3 I do have an account in Wattpad which is the same username as this so there's stuff there too. I hope this isn't too awful and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s sorry about Pavel's accent, I'm terrible at writing them.

"I really don't see why you're in such a state, aren't Russians supposed to be able to hold their liquor?" Jim asked with a smirk and dodging the pillow that was thrown at him.  
"Shut up, Jim. Drinking Scotty under ze table is a much harder task than it may seem" Pavel grumbled back, burying his face further into the pillow as if it would stop the pounding headache he was currently suffering from.   
"That was quite impressive actually. What was less so was when you fell off said table" Jim replied with a snort as he remembered the events of the staff party the night before. He then settled himself down on the end of the bed, his smirk still firmly in place.  
"I do not need to be reminded of my behaviour while drunk" Pavel hissed, knowing that it wouldn't help matters.  
"Or when you started singing Russian songs that no one could understand, not even Uhura"   
"Shut up"  
"I could get you court-marshalled for that, Ensign" Jim countered earning an incomprehensible grumble and another pillow from Pavel.

"Why don't you be nice to me and get me something to stop zis awful headache?" Pavel asked, sitting up and glaring at Jim. The intimidating look was ruined however, when he sat up too quickly and caused a fresh shot of pain to erupt from his head.   
"Alright alright I'll get you something" Jim surrendered, standing and heading into the en suite of his quarters to find something for Pavel. 

Jim returned with two Aspirin pills and a glass of water, earning an eye roll from the Russian.   
"Aspirin? I thought zat you would have had a hypo or something from ze Doktor"   
"Nah, Bones likes to make me suffer whenever I'm hungover" Jim hummed passing Pavel the tablets and sitting back on the bed.   
"I zink he may be right in zinking zat" Pavel muttered as he placed the glass down on the bedside table and silently cursed the pills for not working immediately.   
"What time is it?" Pavel asked, massaging his temples with his fingers.  
"11:30"   
"What?!" Pavel exclaimed nearly jumping from the bed. "I am late for my shift!" He then tried to crawl off the bed, but was stopped when Jim practically leapt on him; pinning him down to the bed. 

"You have the day off today"   
"Jim please I am fine"   
"Pavel, I doubt you can even walk in a straight line without falling over" Pavel sighed defeatedly and stopped trying to push the other man off him.   
"What about you? You are needed on the bridge, no?"   
"Spock can take over for me"   
"And what if he asks where you have been?" Pavel asked, arching a brow at Jim.  
"Well" the Captain started, gently soothing Pavel's curls down, eliciting a light purr from him. "I'll tell him that I had to look after my favourite Navigation Officer"   
"Oh really, and I suppose Mr. Spock will be thrilled with zat excuse"   
"Well, I have to make sure that you're okay. Otherwise I'd be a bad Captain wouldn't I?" Pavel sighed, but his the corner of his mouth twitched up in a little smile.  
"Yes, Keptin. You would" Jim then rolled off of him, but was quick to wriggle under the duvet and pull Pavel's body to him. 

The Russian sighed again, but rolled over and pressed his cheek against Jim's bare chest; falling asleep to the steady beat of Jim's heartbeat. The other man soon following him.


End file.
